


Assembling Furniture

by episkey (LizzieC)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: no_takebacks, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff, Pilots, ikea or the colonial equivilent thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieC/pseuds/episkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a curtain fic prompt at no_takebacks on LJ. Sort of AU, so no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembling Furniture

Kara surveyed the object in front of her.  How they had ended up creating this... thing was really quite uncertain, but she was fairly sure things had started going wrong at about the same time that she'd decided Lee's methodical approach was too slow and started to blindly put struts together with whatever screw was handy.

Really though it was his fault, because if he hadn't been counting out every frakking part and marking them off on the instructions then she wouldn't have lost patience.

And if she hadn't lost patience he wouldn't have hidden the instructions from her and then sat back to watch how she got on without them.

And if he hadn't been watching her with that stupid smile on his face then she may well have admitted defeat and asked him for the instructions so she could do the thing properly instead.

She stood back, arms crossed, absentmindedly running her tongue over her teeth while critically surveying her work.  As a piece of modern art it wasn't bad, but she had absolutely no idea why the shelves looked quite so wrong and it was definitely never going to work as a bookcase.

Kara stole a glance over her shoulder, hoping that maybe Lee had got bored and was no longer paying any attention.  It was a vain hope.  He was apparently reading a newspaper with a vaguely bored expression on his face but his eyes betrayed him.  They were dancing with amusement and as the blue eyes met hazel he gave up all pretence and flat out laughed.

Her first response was to scowl. She was pissed.  She’d been working hard and he’d been sitting there doing nothing and now he had the nerve to laugh at her.  In her annoyance she turned back to face the bookcase.  It proved to be her undoing.  Catching sight of her modern art again finished her off.  Now she was laughing too, so hard she could barely stand, her sides ached and just as her knees were about to give way she felt a steadying hand on her arm.

Kara managed to get control of the giggles as he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

“How about we take it apart and try again?  Maybe we can work together this time, and possibly make use of this helpful instruction booklet?”

Kara smiled.  “It’s a date.”

 


End file.
